naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimimaro Kaguya
'Kimimaro Kaguya '''was a member of the Kaguya Clan and the leader of the Sound Ninja Five. Background Physical Appearance Personality Unlike the rest of his clan, Kimimaro didn't have a particular interest in fighting or killing and saw his abilities only as a means to be of use to others. He was a calm and quiet individual who would dedicate himself to whatever mission was at hand. As a child, he was more gentle despite his natural talent for combat and unique abilities which made him the strongest of his clan, as seen from him not wanting to hurt others he had no involvement with, and his interest in flowers. His gentleness is also reinforced by how empathetic and kind he was to Jūgo, being one of the few people able to keep Jūgo from losing control over himself. After meeting Orochimaru, Kimimaro developed a strong devotion towards him, bordering on religious zeal or considering him a father figure (the ''Naruto manga suggesting the former, and the Naruto anime suggesting the latter), seeing Orochimaru's apparent kindness as a reason from him to exist under the notion that serving Orochimaru in anyway is the only purpose he has. Though Kimimaro's relationship with Orochimaru was similar to Haku's relationship with Zabuza, the only difference was that Orochimaru ultimately lost interest in him when he became of no use to him. Regardless, finding a new way to assert his existence, Kimimaro's dedication to Orochimaru was so great that he both willed his body to fight and proved to be an extremely dangerous opponent for the likes of Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee and Gaara. Gaara compared the eyes of Kimimaro to those of Sasuke Uchiha's, the eyes of those who only sought to prove their own existence, nothing more. Even after being reincarnated by Kabuto, Kimimaro retained his loyalty to Orochimaru and intended to carry out Kabuto's orders. Gaara commented on Kimimaro to be hasty and a extreme distaste for weak opponents, or "trash" ninja as he put it. As a result, he would kill any he considered "trash" ninja, regardless if they were friend or foe as was with the case of Tayuya for her group's failure to deliver Sasuke in time. Despite his verbal disrespect of his opponents and over underestimating of their abilities, Kimimaro differs from his four colleagues in two ways: The first having a sense of honour in battle, as demonstrated when he halts to allow Lee time to take his "medicine". Another difference is that he rarely showed any emotion other than surprise, except in moments relating to his ideals as seen when Gaara's insulting of his faith in Orochimaru caused him to become enraged before his death or when Kimimaro cried silently when he lost his usefulness to Orochimaru. History Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Shikotsumyaku Physical Prowess *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability Curse Mark *Cursed Seal of Earth ** Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Relationships Allies *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Ninja Five Enemies *Gaara *Rock Lee *Naruto Uzumaki Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hidden Sound Ninja Category:Sound Ninja Five Category:Kaguya Clan Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Orochimaru Band Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders